Benutzer Diskussion:LARSMON
Bild:Archiv.png|Archiv 2008 zweites Halbjahr Bild:Archiv.png|Archiv 2009 erstes Halbjahr Bild:Archiv.png|Archiv 2009 drittes Vierteljahr Bild:Archiv.png|Archiv 2009 viertes Vierteljahr Bild:Archiv.png|Archiv 2010 erstes Vierteljahr Bild:Archiv.png|Archiv 2010 zweites Vierteljahr Tobirama Senju lieber Larsmon^^ danke für diene begrüssung^^ ich habe mich sehr tätig gemacht und habe mir alle news der 6. staffel durchgeschaut, übrigens ist mein wissen über digimno extrem gross, da cih den anime seit der ersten folge verfolge. Ich wollte nur fragen ob mann so etwas wie 'yoshinos Lalamon' machen kann bzw. das digimon des digiritters^^ ? Lg Tobirama Senju :Nun, ich kann mir denken, worauf du anspielst, einige Seiten bennen die Digimon der Digiritter als eigene Charaktere, allerdings sehe ich dahinter keinen Sinn, denn es sind auch nur normale Digimon, die sich nicht von anderen unterscheiden. Etwas zur Handlung dieser Partnerdigimon steht allerdings in den Artikeln der Digiritter selbst. --LARSMON 09:17, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::na klar, aber ich würde das trotzdem gut finden, wenn man sowas machen würde...die digimon sehen zwar gleich aus, aber innen drin sind sie unterschiedlich. ::und sollten wir einen beriech über die 6. staffel machen? Tobirama Senju :::Es gibt keinerlei Beweis dafür, dass sich die Digimon der Digiritter in ihrer Persönlichkeit von den anderen unterscheiden. Im gegenteil, immer, wenn die selben Digimon nochmal zu sehen waren, ähnelten sie sich, wie z. B. die ruhigen Gabumon aus DA01 und Digimon Frontiers, die verspielt-naiven Agumon aus DA01 und Digimon Data Squad oder die netten Biomon aus DA01 (von Sora und aus dem Dorf). :::Zu Digimon Cross Wars steht ein Hinweis auf der Startseite. --LARSMON 09:35, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::den hab ihc schon gelesen, deshalb frag ich ja auhc..somal ne frage könnte es sein da sihr mit eurer initaitive 'rettet digimon adventure' etwas ereicht habt? denn ich hab ein bild gesehen was mich ziemlich an die alten folgen erinert....http://www.digimon-generation.org/bilder/xros-wars/V-jump-08-10-scan4-lq.jpg ::::und??? ::::Tobirama Senju :::::Ich weiß nicht, in wieweit dieses Projekt Erfolg hatte, allerdings kann ich das Bild hinter deinem Link auch nicht ansehen, da du von digimon-generation aus verlinkst, deren Bilder sind allerdings geschützt. --LARSMON 09:47, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::hmm ich kann es sehen..komishc..aber gehe mal auf geneartion und dann iwo findest d usehr viele links, dort steht dan scan4 dort findest es...Tobirama Senju :::::::Ja, ist schon klar, dass du das sehen kannst, wenn der link von meinem rechner wäre, könnte ich das Bild auch sehen, nur halt alle anderen nicht.^^ :::::::Meinst du das Bild, auf dem drei Kinder vom Himmel fallen zusammen mit Agumon, Calumon, Terriermon und Gabumon. --LARSMON 09:53, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::hmm ja genau des mein ich ^^ ::::::::vill ist das ne fusion aus allen drei ersten staffeln?? ::::::::Tobirama Senju :::::::::Nein, auf diesem Scan geht es um das Game Digimon Story:Lost Evolution. Ganz nebenbei signierst du falsch. Bitte verlinke in Zukunft nicht einfach deinen Namen, sondern schreibe einfach 4 Tilde (~'''), das wird dann automatisch in deinen Namen und einen Zeitstempel umgewandelt. --LARSMON 10:40, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::also ein game^^ ::::::::::ich wollte dihc fragen, wer noch admin ist ausser du? ::::::::::Tobirama Senju 11:47, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Von den Rechten her Digimon-Mercury, Gizmon, der Bürokrat Slightmon und auch das Staffmitglied MtaÄ hatte sich diese Rechte gegeben. Slightmon hatte das Wiki aber schon vor über 2 Jahren aus Zeitmangel zur Adoption freigegeben, wonach ich ein neuer Admin wurde, er ist also inaktiv und auch von Mercury und Gizmon habe ich lange nichts gehört. MtaÄ ist als Staffmitglied natürlich immer erreichbar, hat aber noch mit vielen anderen Wikis zu tun. --LARSMON 11:53, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::xD ich könnte neuer admin werden xD wie es scheint werde ich hier zeimlich oft online sein^^ ::::::::::::hmm, wird es hier eigentlic hseiten zu den armoreiern geben? Tobirama Senju 12:11, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Du meinst diese Seite hier. --LARSMON 10:14, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Seitenverfolgung-Müll Ich finde diese Seitenverfolgung Müll. Bei der alten Methode konnte man immer sehen, wo man war und was verändert wurde. Ich bin sicher nicht der einzige, dder das alte System wieder haben will. --TerriermonFan 17:47, 27. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Das mag sein, aber darauf hab ich leider keinen Einfluss, das wurde auf allen Wikis durchgesetzt. Mich persönlich stört es eigentlich auch nicht so sehr. --LARSMON 10:14, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Dann kannst du mir vielleicht erklären, wie ich herausfinde, ob die gewählte Seite verändert wurde?TerriermonFan 18:57, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was genau möchtest du machen. --LARSMON 09:32, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) ::Vorher hatte man immer eine Liste mit den seiten, die man zuletzt bearbeitet hat. Die, die wiederum nochmals von anderen verändert wurden, wurden dann mit dicker Schrift dargestellt. Jetzt kann man nur noch einige der Seiten sehen, welche man besucht hat. Ich blicke bei dem neuen System nicht durch.TerriermonFan 10:56, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Achso, nun ich glaube du verwechselst gerade die Verfolgten Seiten mit deiner Beobachtungsliste. Auf deiner Benutzerseite müsstest du die Liste mit Verfolgten Seiten sehen, das sind einige derjenigen, die du zuletzt besucht oder baerbeitet hast, wie von dir richtig gesagt, ist dies nur eine Auswahl. Siehst du dir aber ganz oben rechts auf deinem Bildschirm das Menü an, wo Benutzerseite Eigene Diskussion Einstellungen '''Beobachtungsliste usw. steht, dann musst du dort eben letzteres anklicken, um zu den Seiten zu kommen, die du zur Beobachtung markiert hast und die dann auch fett gedruckt werden, wenn sie jemand bearbeitet. --LARSMON 12:31, 30. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :::Bei mir ist da kein Link zur Beobachtungsliste mehr. Aber ich hab se woanders wieder gefunden: Wenn ich auf meiner Benutzerseite bin, wird die Liste unten rechts eingeblendet.TerriermonFan 06:55, 1. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Lob = Ich wollt nochmal sagen, das die Artikel rund um Digimon V-Tamer sehr gut aussehen und allesamt toll geworden sind. Ich wollte schon immer mehr darüber wissen, deshalb bin ich besonders begeistert über die genaue Beschreibung. Woher hast du eigentlich die deutsche Fassung? Und was planst du als nächstes? --TerriermonFan 13:21, 28. Jun. 2010 (UTC) :Danke. Nun, es gibt gar keine vollständige deutsche Fassung, ich lese den Manga auf englisch und bringe dann hier halt deutsche Informationen. Ich mache erstmal die Specials fertig, eines fehlt ja noch und dann mal sehn, ich will erstmal nichts größeres anfangen, weil ja bald digimon Cross Wars losgeht, auf das ich mich dann konzentrieren will, damit alle User auf dem laufenden gehalten werden können. --LARSMON 09:32, 29. Jun. 2010 (UTC) = Guilmons Attacken = Hallo LARSMON kann ich bei Guilmon andere Attacken aufschreiben die zwar nicht im Anime erscheinen. Benutzer:DORUmonfan 11:14,9.Juli. 2010 :Die DigiPedia:Leitlinien sollten dir eine Antwort darauf geben. --LARSMON 12:53, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) =Digimon Cross Wars= lieber larsmon, ich hätte eine idee. wie wäre es mit einem digimon xross wars tea. bzw. ein team das ständig die neuen folgen schaut und zudenen neue artikel verfasst, genaue artikel? fals das möglich wäre würde ich gerne dabei sein im team? Tobirama Senju 15:47, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Die Daten über Shoutmon sind alle noch ausländisch. Laufen die deutschen Folgen noch nicht? --TerriermonFan 16:03, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::nein leider laufen sie NOCH nicht. Da sie erst seit dem 6.7.10 in Japan laufen. Tobirama Senju 16:07, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::@Tobirama :::Welche Infos fehlen dir denn, bis jetzt ist doch alles sehr aktuell gehalten, ich verstehe nicht, was dir zu ungenau erscheint. :::@TerriermonFan :::Wie Tobirama bereits sagte, ist Cross Wars die neue Staffel, die gerade erst in Japan angefangen hat. Genaueres über den Verlauf des Ganzen ist unter Aktuelle Ereignisse nachzulesen. Bis die Staffel nach Deutschland kommt, wird es wohl 1-2 Jahre dauern, aber genaus genommen, sind ja nur die Attacken noch aus dem Original, der Rest stimmt ja soweit. --LARSMON 07:48, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::lieber larsmon deine kleinen feedbacks nerfen mich, na klar weiss ich nciht wie das alles geht da ich hier neu bin! ::::Auf der Website von Difgimon Xross wars steht das er und Balistamon sich sehr gut verstehen. ::::mir tuts leid das ic hdir mit pickmos sehr viel arbeit gemacht habe, leider weis ich immer noch nicht wie das geht! ::::welche hinweise meinst du den? Tobirama Senju 11:10, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Ich nerve dich? Nun, du warst zum ersten Mal hier aktiv zum 26. Juni, das halte ich für genug Zeit, um sich mit dem Wikilayout auseinanderzusetzen. Du hast absolut recht, dass du nicht alles sofort wissen kannst, das kann von niemandem verlangt werden, allerdings kann ich verlangen, dass du dir ansiehst, wie z. B. Episodenartikel auf diesem Wiki aufgezogen werden, denn von diesen gibt es ja schon genug und wie du feststellen wirst, sehen die alle gleich aus, allerdings nicht so, wie du es vorhattest. So werden z. B. die Episoden nicht mit ihrem Titel überschrieben, sondern verallgemeinert, bei deinem Beispiel wäre das also "Digimon Cross Wars Episode 2" gewesen. Dieser Artikel ist aber noch nicht zu erstellen, da die Episode ja noch nichtmal erschienen ist, sie erscheint erst am 13. Juli, also nächsten Dienstag und vorher muss der Artikel auch nicht erstellt sein. Der Hinweis, den ich meine, ist der, der direkt auf der Hauptseite steht und alle User darum bittet mit den neuen Infos bezüglich Digimon Cross Wars etwas geduldig zu sein, da alles Neue erstmal gründlich überprüft werden muss, da es nunmal aus dem Japanischen kommt, also mit Übersetzungsarbeit verbunden ist. Im Profil der Cross Wars-Webseite steht durchaus, dass sich Zenjirou und Ballistamon gut verstehen, allerdings gibt es nicht einen einzigen Hinweis, dass Ballistamon deswegen dessen Digimon-Partner ist und Spekulationen sind eben ganz einfach nicht erwünscht. Sowohl über Zenjirou, als auch über ballistamon ist noch nicht viel bekannt, weswegen man sich eben nochmal eine Woche, vielleicht auch zwei gedulden muss. Es wird versucht hier alles so aktuell wie möglich zu halten, allerdings darf dabei auch die Seriösität nicht verloren gehen. Deswegen stehen halt z. B. noch nicht die paar vereinzelten Informationen, die es schon über Episode 2 gibt in irgendeinem Artikel, da es doch sinnvoller ist, Informationen erst einzubringen, wenn sie wirklich zu 100% sicher sind, anstatt schonmal alles, was man irgendwo aufschnappt aufzuschreiben und dann hinterher Verbesserungen vornehmen zu müssen. --LARSMON 11:21, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::jepp, du hast recht. ::::::Das bringt nur zu mehr beabeitungen wenn man Sachen einfügt die nicht zu 100% stimmen könnten. ::::::Ich dachte nur das Balistamon der Partner ist weil sie im Opening stehts zusammen sind. Dennoch könnte dass wohl nicht stimmen da es mit Shoutmon durch Taikis Digivice digitieren kann......aber ist diese neue Digitation nciht sowas ähnliche wie die dna digitation?Tobirama Senju 11:26, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ich bin ganz ehrlich, ich persönlich denke auch, dass die beiden in gewisser Weise zusammengehören, aber die bisher offiziellen Daten sagen eigentlich sogar etwas anderes, denn Ballistamon gehört zu Cross Heart und der Anführer von diesen ist eigentlich Taiki. Wie du nämlich richtig gesagt hast, digitiert Ballistamon mit Hilfe von Taikis Digivice und wie du im Digivice-Artikel nachlesen kannst, ist dieses, genannt Xros Loader, das erste Digivice, welches mehrere Digimon "kontrolliert", damit könnte Ballistamon auch soetwas wie Taikis zweiten Partner darstellen. Und du hast Recht, der Digi-Cross ist eine Form der DNA-Digitation, so steht es auch bereits im Digitations-Artikel. Du siehst also, es stehen eigentlich schon so manche Infos im Wiki, es wird also wirklich versucht alles so schnell wie möglich zu aktualisieren, sofern neue Infos sicher sind. Schau dich einfach immer mal um und du wirst die neuen Infos finden, wie gesagt, nur nicht so ungeduldig. --LARSMON 11:36, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::also ich habe mich in diesem Bereich sehr getätigt. Mein Wissen über den Anime ist sehr gross. ::::::::Naja, womöglich könnte es doch auch sein das Taiki nur die DNA Digitation aufrufen kann. Ich nehme nähmlich an, das Baslistamon sich auch selber Digitieren kann. Glaubst du eig. das dieser kleine Pinke Hase der Partner von Akari wird? Ich bin sehr überzeugt das das so sein wird. ::::::::Es gab doch sehr lange Gerüchte das es eine 2. Tamers Staffel wird. Könnte es nicht sein, das alle anderen bzw. Akari und dieser junge mit braunen Haaren ein D-Power bekommen. ::::::::Man sieht doch sehr oft das Dondokomon neben Akari ist. Stell dir vor es gibt eine DNA digitation zwischen dem pinken hasen und dondokomon O.o?Tobirama Senju 11:47, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Nun, eine eigenständige Evoline wird Ballistamon bestimmt haben, aber die wird wohl in Cross Wars keine so große Rolle spielen. Dass sich Akari und Cutemon nahe stehen, wird wohl so sein, doch um sie zum Digiritter zu machen, fehlt vorerst noch ein Digivice. Und an ein D-Power denke ich absolut nicht, die sechste Staffel sollte unabhängig von allen anderen sein, so hieß es, das sieht man z. B. daran, dass Digimon in dieser Staffel gänzlich unbekannt sind, wohingegen sich die ersten fünf Staffeln immer weiter entwickelten und Digimon immer bekannter wurden. (in den realen Welten dieser Staffeln) Also ein Zurückkommen irgendwelcher Digimon Tamers-Elemente würde ich als pure Gerüchte abtun. Dondokomon und Cutemon schätze ich ein wenig so ein, wie Bokomon und Neemon in Digimon Frontiers, sie sind wohl eher Begleiter und keine wirklichen Kämpfer, aber sicher ist natürlich auch das nicht. --LARSMON 11:55, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::naja das stimmt. Täusche ich mich oder heisst das Häschen Cutemon? :::::::::::Ja genau. --LARSMON 12:20, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lieber Larsmon, ::::::::::::das ist der Artikel zu Cutemon, um Ehrlich z usein, hatte er mir Schwierigkweiten geboten, es war sehr schwer. Ich war an diesem Artikel 1 stunde dran O.o ::::::::::::http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Cutemon# ::::::::::::Ich hoffe dieser ist besser als der von Pickmon, und wird dier bei der Bearbeitung weniger Probleme bieten. ::::::::::::Tobirama Senju 15:06, 11. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Mag sein, dass er etwas besser ist, aber er ist dennoch halbfertig. Es ging mir doch auch garnicht so verstärkt darum, sondern es ging mir ums Prinzip. Deswegen jetzt noch ein letztes Mal im Guten die Bitte an dich, halte dich an den Hinweis auf der Hauptseite und unterlasse vorerst jegliche Edits in Sachen Cross Wars, ich dachte du hättest verstanden, was ich meine, Cutemon ist noch nichtmal aufgetaucht, wie soll denn dann bitte ein guter Artikel zu ihm erstellt werden. --LARSMON 08:27, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::also, ich habe den Artikel schon hergestellt weil cutemon morgen schon da ist, ich finde es schade das d uihn gelöscht hast. Mann hätte ihn bearbeiten können falls etwas hinzugefügt werden musste. Naja dann gibtes halt eben mehr Arbeit! ::::::::::::::Tobirama Senju 15:16, 12. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Er konnte ja jetzt noch nicht bearbeitet werden, weil es noch keine Infos zu Cutemon gibt. Und wenn wir ihn, wie du sagst später erweitert hätten, dann wäre doch genau das eingetreten, wegen dem ich dich am Anfang dieser Diskussion überhaupt erst angeschrieben habe, nämlich, dass wir einfach erstmal alles aufschreiben, was wir so gehört haben und dann zig Verbesserungen an den Artikeln vornehmen müssen und genau das ist unnütz zu viel Arbeit, nicht andersherum. --LARSMON 12:11, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::http://de.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Mantamon :::::::::::::::bitte lösche diesen unsingen Artikel...-.-' :::::::::::::::der macht einen artikel zu einem selbst erfundene digimon -.-' :::::::::::::::würdest du den artikel zu cuzemon wieder entlöschn? weil eig stimmte alles. :::::::::::::::Tobirama Senju 19:38, 14. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::ich bitte dich daum cutemon endlich wieder herzustellen,uber pickmon gab es auch keine hinweiseTobirama Senju 19:25, 17. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ähm, Pickmon stand damals schon Digimon Dictionary, sprich es war so ziemlich alles über es bekannt. Für Cutemon hingegen ist es ganz einfach zu früh, es kam bisher 2 min. lang vor und man hat noch keine ahnung, wie es wann zu wem steht und damit Schluss. --LARSMON 10:31, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Mammothmon = Erweitere bitte den Artikel Mammothmon um die Attacke Stoßzahn. Oder sag mir wenigstens, warum du das nicht tust.--TerriermonFan 13:40, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Dass ich bisher nicht geantwortet habe, könnte ganz einfach so zu deuten sein, dass ich noch überlege, wie ich das Ganze unterbringe, weil die Attacke von Tuskmon auch Stoßzahn heißt. --LARSMON 13:47, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Stimmt... Man könnte ja schauen, ob eine attacke nicht falsch übersetzt wurde. --TerriermonFan 14:22, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Wo bekommst du diese Bilder her? = Wo bekommst du immer diese Bilder her, die direkt aus dem Anime kommen? Die von den Attacken zum Beispiel? --TerriermonFan 14:32, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Nun, sofern ich die zeit habe mache ich die Screenshots selbst, ich arbeite aber auch mit "Bildermachern" einiger anderer Seiten zusammen, die mir ihre Bilder manchmal, wenn Not am Mann ist, zur Verfügung stellen. --LARSMON 14:34, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Gigaseadramon = Sry aber ich dachte es gibt dieses digimon nich sry nochmal. den ich habe ne gute quelle und habe nachgefragt .. leider wurde die seite gelöscht liebe grüße lulu mabusu = Wie mach ich das hier rückgängig?: = Ich hab ein Digimon Falsch benannt. "Dracugaramon" heißt eigentlich Reomon, oder auch Draymon. Kannst du das bitte schnell beheben? Ich weis nicht wie... Lg, Lobomon13 :Anstatt die Artikel zu verschieben, werde ich sie leider löschen müssen, da es sich bei ihnen um fanart handelt und der ist hier nicht erlaubt. --LARSMON 11:47, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Bin neu hier = Hi Larsmon. Ich bin neu hier, kenne den Artikel über "Wir retten Digimon Adventure" aber schon eine Weile. Find die Idee toll und dachte mir das ich euch unterstütze und es in meiner Signatur im RPG-Studio einfüge. Ich denke auch das Träume wahr werden können, daher warum nicht auch eine 3. Digimon Adventure Staffel. =D Ich habe zum Beispiel auch einen Traum und zwar den das meine Digimonstory irgendwann verfilmt wird zu einer Serie. Die Story ist aber erst zu ca. ein Viertel fertig und ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Interesse hättest dir meine Digimonstory durchzulesen. Sind bisher um die 25 Wordseiten (hab noch viel zu schreiben ^^). Mich würde es sehr freuen, wenn du Zeit hättest. :Erstmal danke für deine Unterstützung und an und für sich habe ich natürlich kein problem damit, deine Seiten mal zu lesen, wenn du das willst, warum nicht. :PS:Bitte signiere deine Beiträge in Zukunft. Setze dafür einfach 4 Tilde (~) hinter deine Nachricht. --LARSMON 11:47, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Hier scheint man keine Worddokumente einfügen zu können. Hast du eine E-mailadresse oder kann man hier auch irgendwie in privaten Nachrichten Worddokumente verschicken? ::Squall-Leonard-19 12:17, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Mit Worddokumenten kannst du hier wirklich nicht arbeiten, aber du kannst mir direkt über das Wiki eine E-Mail schicken. Den Link dazu findest du im unteren Teil der linken Bearbeitungsleiste an deinem Monitor. Dort steht sowas wie "Hochladen", "Spezialseiten" etc. und auch "E-Mail an Benutzer". --LARSMON 12:43, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Mailbirdramon = sag mal kann es sein das pteramon zu mailbirdramon digitiert... die beiden haben schon eine ahnlichkeit...was denkst du... glg Tobirama Senju(srii kan aus dem urlaub leider ned verlinken) :Nun, möglich ist alles, allerdings gibt es dazu noch nichts offizielles. :PS:Eigentlich ist es egal, an welchem Rechner du sitzt, signieren kann man von überall, du musst nur 4 Tilde setzen oder den Signierbutton anklicken. --LARSMON 13:53, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::naja bei uns hatts eben diese 4 tilde ned..... ::Tobirama Senju 13:55, 22. Jul. 2010 (UTC) =Lobomon13= Ich nochmal wegen vorhin das ist keine Fanart, eine Freundin hatte eine Webside mit haufenweise neuen Digimon entdeckt, und ich sollte ein paar reinstellen. Die Bilder sind zwar nicht so toll, aber daran arbeiten die noch. Ist so gesagt nur eine Skizze vom eigentlichen Digimon. Hab das mal nachgeforscht. Lg, Lobomon13 :Nun, zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt würde ich mal sagen, dass du dich sauber hast verarschen lassen. Nenn mir doch bitte diese Webside, dann können wir das alles überprüfen. Fakt ist, dass mir keinerlei japanische Quellen für diese Digimon vorliegen und die Bilder ganz einfach selbstgemalt waren, die hätt eich auch erstellen können. --LARSMON 14:55, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) =Fragen= aso gibt es hier noch andere admins? ich wuerde mich sonst sehr gerne zur verfuegung stellen ^^ aso naja, ich wuerde mir natuerlich saemtliche sachen durchlesen zu beitraegen usw.. Tobirama Senju 14:14, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt besteht leider kein Bedarf an weiteren Admins. --LARSMON 15:23, 25. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::hmmm? ich glaube das spoorowmon sich zu monitormon digitiert..kann das sein? Tobirama Senju 12:58, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Das kommt darauf an, was Sparrowmon ist. Ich bin im Nene Amano-Artikel mal davon ausgegangen, dass es sich bei ihm um das gelbe Partnerdigimon Nenes aus dem Opening handelt, weil es das einzige bisher noch unbenannte Digimon ist. Falls das stimmt, könnte deine Digitation stimmen, es könnte aber auch anderherum sein, dass Monitormon zu Sparrowmon digitiert oder die beiden haben gar nichts miteinander zu tun, auch das wäre möglich, da müsste man dann auf weitere Daten warten. --LARSMON 09:03, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: :::hmmm? du hast gar nicht falsch ueberlegt...... :::wie es scheint hatt jeder der digi cross d-vice traeger zwei digimon, bzw. ein partner des richtigen partner digimon.... :::also kiriha- mailbirdramon und greymon, taiki - shoutmon-balistamon-dorulumon........ :::hmmm....entweder sparowmon(dieses gelbe ding) digitiert zusammen mit monitormon zu darkknightmon.... :::oder sparowmon(das kleine gruene ding wo immer auf nenes arm ist) digitiert zu monitormon und dan zu diesem gelben ding... :::hmm aso ausgedruckt.....nene- monitormon- und ich glaube das das gelbe ding der zweite partner ist wie bei kiriha..... :::komisch erklaert... hast du es kaiert? Tobirama Senju 12:33, 30. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: = Schmadley = hey. tut mir leid das durch dieses ständige geändere bei manchen artikeln jetzt mehrere versionen entstanden sind. aber sentia füllt die artikel fortgehend mit schlecht formulierten oder irrelevanten infos. Schmadley 10:26, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC)